Insanity of Breakups
by Eowlin315
Summary: Bella finds Edward with another girl in a bar and they split up. The first 2 are songfics and then after that Ed is trying to get back together with Bella. I'm all for the couple I just thought this would be fun.  Title has been changed.
1. Before He Cheats

_-Before we start this is my first songfic ever so sorry if it's bad and __I am all for the Bella x Edward couple__ it's just I heard the song on CMT and I felt I could do something with it. ENJOY!_

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky..._

A certain golden eyed teen had his arms wrapped around the slim waist of a blonde girl who had recently approached him. She's giggling loudly and hugging him tightly around the neck, kissing his cheeks between her laughter.

_  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

The two break apart and saunter over to the bar. His fake age is just barely old enough to get him some alcohol while he buys her a sweet drink minus any liquor.__

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

They down their drinks and head over to an open pool table. She sat on the side and sent a smile in his direction. He grabbed a pool stick and pulled her off the table with a kiss. He turned her and gave her the stick taking both hands in his own two. He leaned over her back so his face is right by her ear. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear and sending chills down her back, they shoot the ball and it hits a few others and soon the entire set is rolling around.__

And he don't know...

Another certain girl walks to the parking lot after noticing the couple and takes a bat conveniently located in the bed of her pickup…  
_  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  


The girl smirks to herself as she walks back towards the bar leaving a slightly smoking silver Volvo behind her.

_  
Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

The blondy had a mic in her hands and she was singing with an on purpose slur. The song ends and she stumbles down the steps of the stage into his cold arms. He helps her walk over to a heightened table and they kiss. He runs his hands up and down her arms slowly, looking directly into her eyes stunning her like a deer in front of headlights.__

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Our poor victim of cheating sits in her truck the heat going on high, her pleasant memories of destruction running through her mind.__

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

She starts up the engine all the way and drives to the reservation another way to make him suffer if his feelings for her still exist.

When she returns, Jacob is sitting next to her with a grin plastered on his face since he was filled in on her plan but would think of other things to keep it secret.__

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

The two walk courageously into the bar in full sight of all the girls from her class in her years of high school. They walk straight over to the couple. "Edward," Is all the girl says, tossing his Volvo keys to him.__

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

"Bella?" Is his response. She turns and nods to Jacob who sends an image of the silver Volvo in the lot. He gasps and runs out to look at his baby leaving the two girls together. The blonde haired female sighs, understanding that he was cheating on her too.__

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

Bella, the blonde girl, and Jacob all exit the bar and laugh as they pass Edward. Jacob reaches and gives Bella a hug showing Edward that she's with him now. They hop in the truck and drive off.

_-I know, I know, I followed the song but I didn't really have any ideas of my own. Just felt this might be fun to do. And go ahead, light me on fire flamers I can't really burn if I don't really care about the project. ;) Hope at least someone will get a kick out of this._


	2. Never Again

_-Back by popular demand! I'm using ideas from two reviewers, __xox.M.i.d.n.i.g.h.t.xox__ and __what.you.see.isnt.what.you.get__ . The song is called 'Never Again' by Kelly Clarkson. Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Oh and those who liked the Bella x Jacob thing last chapter, if you wanted that to continue… sorry._

_I hope the ring you gave to her_

_turns her finger green_

The day of the wedding was well known to Bella, but she couldn't care less about _him _and _his_ upcoming day. She felt it was sick and wrong that he even thought of inviting her.

_I hope when you're in bed with her_

_you think of me_

In another part of the country, Edward laid on his stomach trying to force the memories out of his thoughts. He turned to his fiancée laying next to him and desperately tried to cling onto what she was thinking.

_I would never wish bad things_

_but I don't wish you well_

The scattered thoughts that his sleeping bride-to-be were thinking weren't enough to keep Bella's face out of his mind. He got up out of the bed and put on a shirt to cover his pale, well muscled chest as he went out of the apartment. Edward started running back towards Forks.

_Could you tell_

_by the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter_

_'cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_tryin' make it all okay_

Bella held the invitation between her hands one final time before tossing it, and the note Edward had sent along with it, into the raging fire. The edges browned and curled before the entire piece of paper turned to ash. Even though the note had been destroyed the words still ran dangerously through her mind. 'Dearest Bella, it seems like so long since we've last seen each other that horrible night. I hope you can forgive me enough to come to my wedding. On a separate note, Emmett wants to know if you'd be up to coming to our next baseball game. I know I'll see you at the wedding; safe travels.' Bella stood and watched the flames for a minute until Mike Newton came to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jacob had imprinted on another long ago and unlike Edward's day, Bella had attended the wedding.

_Does it hurt_

_to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_to see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_you knew_

_exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you_

_but I never will_

_never again_

The blonde from the bar was content in her bed, thinking her love was still there. She had been more than happy to take him back after one look into his eyes. Her love on the other hand was in a world of misery, everywhere things looked too much like Bella. Everything seemed to have a scent close to her blood. Every blank mind made him think she was near, when she obviously was not. As Edward ran he thought through millions of things to say to her when he arrived.

_If she really knows the truth_

_she deserves you_

_A trophy wife Oh, how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

The blonde awoke about an hour after Edward's departure but thought nothing of it; he was always running off on little escapades for the wedding. After another minute, she thought angrily that he might have gone camping with his family, not knowing the true meaning of the term.

_But when your day comes_

_and he's through with you_

_and he'll be through with you_

She settled back down, and waited for another thirty minutes before standing. A note sat on the kitchen table, with Edward's script scrawled down onto it. 'I'm sorry, so very sorry. She won't stop plaguing my mind. I must go and be by her, no matter what the cost. Please, just forget about me. –Edward.' Sitting about a foot away on the table was the ring for the wedding, but she didn't, no, couldn't see it. To her, the only thing that existed was the note. She read through it a few more times before reality came back.

_You'll die together, but alone_

She thought for a second, 'I wish she would just die,' but then when she had calmed slightly, her thoughts switched to a new target. 'If she was gone, it wouldn't matter. He'd still love her; it's his fault. Go die Edward Cullen!' She broke down into sobs and sat down at the table with her head in her hands.

_You wrote me in a letter_

_you couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_repent yourself away_

Bella moved the ash from the fireplace into a dustpan and disposed of it out the back window of her home in Forks.

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_bet it sucks_

_to see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_you knew_

_exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_but I never will_

_never again_

Edward crossed the border into Washington and slowed as he came up o the Swan house. He came up the steps and wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of Newton's scent. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for what seemed like days to him.

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

The door opened slowly and stopped half-way as its opener saw who was on the other side. "Edward," Bella hissed out at him.

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never!_

"Bella," He sighed out. A pain he had felt since he left ceased as he took her in. Before she could protest, she was in an iron-grip hug, struggling against his embrace.

"Mike!" Bella managed to shout before Edward silenced her with his lips. (A/N Those who think he's pulling a Jacob, just think, he's been away from her for a really long time and he's missed her. Also, he thinks her feelings still exist and haven't changed so yeah.) After all that time, he still intoxicated her. From behind, she could vaguely hear Mike begin to yell at the two.

_Does it hurt_

_to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_to see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_you knew_

_exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_but I never will_

Edward pulled back and looked into Bella's eyes that were out of focus due to the kiss, when she returned to her senses…

_I never will_

_I never will_

_never again_

She raised her hand and slapped him. It made her feel somewhat better for doing it but it pissed her off even more knowing it hadn't really hurt the beautiful stone face.

"Go away," Bella growled out before going back inside and slamming the door, leaving a shocked rock standing out on the front porch.

_-Ok, well there you go, the wheels have begun to turn yet again, a new story unraveling, and another author really wishing she had more free time or that she had never started the story in the first place. Ja ne! (See you!)_


End file.
